


Out of the Ordinary

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [18]
Category: Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortals, Fluff, Jock Mason Ashford, M/M, No vampires, Slash, Writer's Month 2019, they're just regular high school students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Mason Ashford was the quarterback and a really popular jock. Christian Ozera was the weird loner.





	Out of the Ordinary

Vampire Academy || Ashzera || Out of the Ordinary || Ashzera || Vampire Academy

Title: Out of the Ordinary – Writer's Month

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, high school AU

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian

Vampire Academy Characters: Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: weird_

Mason Ashford was the quarterback and a really popular jock. Christian Ozera was the weird loner.

**Out of the Ordinary**

_Writer's Month_

Christian Ozera was _weird_. That was what everyone said about him. Just because he was deeply religious, went to church every Sunday, kept to himself, preferred books to humans, spending most his time in the library, not having any friends and then there were the rumors about what was 'wrong' with him – because he was from a _tiny_, tiny Slavic country no one's ever heard of and had come to the US all alone. The truth was that Christian was a _prince_ and had come here to broaden his horizon, had been excited for it. That changed when he encountered bullies and got pushed around for being who he was; for being weird. Now, Christian found himself homesick, he'd rather be back with his work-obsessed parents who never had a minute's time for him, than here.

"So, what _is_ your big secret, pretty boy?", asked Mason Ashford.

Mason was a jock, the quarterback to be precise. He was friends with all of the other jocks, including the captain of the soccer team, Rose, with whom Christian regularly clashed. The jocks in general were a problem for Christian, though he had to admit Mason in particular had never bullied him before. So it was all the more frustrating to have Mason corner and mock him in his favorite spot, of all places. The large stained-glass window in the library.

"Leave me alone", grunted Christian irritated. "I don't need you mocking me."

"Woah there. Glare any harder and I drop dead on the spot", yelped Mason with a laugh, lifting his hands up in surrender. "Who's mocking you? I'm just trying to have a conversation."

"You. Ironically calling me 'pretty boy'. Americans are so strange", muttered Christian frustrated.

"...Oh", whispered Mason in realization. "Uhm. So straight asshole bullies may call you that mockingly, but I assure you I've been calling you a pretty boy because I'm very gay and you're very pretty and I've been trying to ask you out for a date, but if you thought I was just making fun of you, that totally explains why you've been avoiding me. Huh."

"You... what?", asked Christian surprised, expression easing a little. "I'm weird. Why would you..."

"You're not weird. You're just... extra-ordinary. Out of the ordinary. You're cute", shrugged Mason with a grin, tilting his head. "I've seen you at the games, you always come. I've seen the books you read and I think... we may have similar taste. I'd... like to go on a date with you, talk to you, get to know you. Also, and not to push, but: Dating the quarterback will make everyone _immediately_ back off without me having to constantly give them shit for bullying you."

"You... did that?", asked Christian, now even more surprised, and blushed a little bit. "...Okay."

He didn't even know _why_ he said okay, but then Mason offered him _such_ a blinding smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Weird was the prompt I legit spent most time just staring at dumbly, with no idea what to do with it. And then I figured, why not something I haven't written in a LONG time! I missed my fire puppy!


End file.
